


Just His Shadow

by YurisSpanx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Codependency, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/pseuds/YurisSpanx
Summary: As a lonely teenager, Yuuri meets Victor at school camp, and is immediately infatuated. The obsession deepens as he grows up and enters the world of work. His job, friends, and health are all background to his love. Everything revolves around Victor. He's content to follow at a distance for as long as he can, but Victor has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this overwrought love story ~~

Shadows danced and flickered across Yuuri’s hand and the blond grass beneath it. From as far back as he was, he could feel a little of the fire’s warmth. The faces sitting close to the flames were distorted, dark above their cheekbones and lips, embers reflecting in their irises. Yuuri didn’t want to talk to them, and was certain they didn’t want to talk to him.

Another face appeared beside him, lit evenly with a warm glow. In the future, he would mostly remember the smiling eyes and long, pale hair, but would give himself plenty of time to absorb the young man’s other features later. 

“Yuuri, isn’t it?” he spoke, soft and lilting.

Yuuri nodded, words dissolving in his mouth.

“I’m Victor. You weren’t paying attention during the introductions.”

Yuuri’s face heated, though Victor’s tone was playfully conspiratorial.

“Don’t you get lonely, staring at the grass all the time?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he looked up from the golden stems, to instead look at the silver hair flowing down Victor’s shoulders.

“If you get lonely here, come see me.” Victor tilted his head.

Yuuri nodded, though the shame of being pitied by a camp counsellor was prickling at his skin.

***

Loneliness came after curfew, while he was bundled in his sleeping bag on the bottom bunk of a wooden bed. The snores of five other teenagers rumbled around him. His back was stiff. Wriggling out of his sleeping bag, he got up and found his sneakers and hoodie. He tiptoed out into the night, where the rush of wind and chirrup of animals relaxed him a little. 

Along the row of trees at the camp’s perimeter, he walked, thankful for the shadows their thick trunks cast over him. When he reached the camp counsellors’ cabin, he stopped and stared at the windows. No light, no movement, only dark squares set in green painted walls. Was he the only one not tired from the canoe ride down river rapids?

He crept up to the door and opened it, swift and silent, like he always did at home. Even at fourteen, he was an expert at going unnoticed.

An pillar of starlight opened out upon the room, lighting up a swathe of silver hair. The breath caught in Yuuri’s throat. Victor was curled up in a purple sleeping bag, a brown puppy plushie cradled against his chest. Yuuri crouched beside the bed and gazed at the delicate yet sharp planes of his face. It was easier to look at him while his eyes were closed and slow breaths were rolling through his chest. 

Something unfurled in Yuuri’s abdomen, and he pressed the heels of his palms against the fluttering feeling. 

A leather purse rested beside the bed. It seemed a silly thing to take to camp, but Yuuri was enchanted, anyway. He carefully opened it and dipped a hand inside, avoiding the keys that would surely ring his death knell. Instead, he pulled out a wallet and flicked through it. Mostly bank cards and loyalty cards. At the back, a few business cards. Administration Assistant at Daleret Food Co. A work address and phone number. Yuuri smiled, heart thudding, and took one. 

He left the purse where it had been, and darted outside. The stars were so bright that the sky looked three-dimensional, for once. 

***

In a middle class suburb an hour’s bus ride from home, the sky looked flat once more. The faint, faraway stars were submerged in the glow of streetlights and houses. Two years had passed, and Yuuri was now sixteen, just old enough to stay out late, according to his parents. Their smiles had been so hopeful when he had mentioned a party.

But he was not here to make friends. He walked up the front lawn, past mingling university students like a grain of sand sifting through shells. Indoors smelt like alcohol. It was hard to move without bumping into warm bodies. He edged around the walls and settled into a corner, adjusting his glasses.

It was thirty minutes before he spied the head of silver hair he’d been waiting for. His heart sped up, thrumming against his ribcage, and a watery feeling settled below his eyes. The further Victor strolled into the room, the more pins and needles pricked at Yuuri’s hands. 

_ I’ve seen him. Now I can leave, _ he thought.

He didn’t leave. He watched. Watched him lounge, laugh, gesticulate. Watched him rub at the arm of the blond man next to him. Watched them lean closer together, eyes on each other’s lips. As they kissed, Yuuri realised he had two fingers between his lips. He quickly removed them and wrapped his arms around his middle. With a shudder, he shrunk deeper into the corner and continued to watch.

***

Shrouded in his cap and hooded jacket, Yuuri was sitting on a street-side bench. He barely saw the people passing between him and the window into the hairdresser in front of him. His vision was completely honed in on the snip of scissors against silver hair. His imagination conjured up the sound and feel of each careful and sharp action. 

Each tear remained inside him, welling up until he felt like nothing but water. Even the press of his hands against his arms couldn’t convince him that his flesh still existed.

Eventually, Victor stood with a bright smile, framed by short hair and a sweeping fringe. Yuuri had to make a choice. Victor was leaving, and the hairdresser was sweeping. So many silver strands dusted into the trash. Yuuri didn’t move, just watched Victor walk down the street and around the corner. 

The pain of separation was worth it when the trash was taken out into the alley beside the hairdresser. Yuuri scrambled down the dirty cobblestones and scavenged until he had every strand in his fist.

***

Victor’s life had settled into a pattern, and so had Yuuri’s. Every morning, after a hurried 7am start, Yuuri would drive to the train station one suburb over. He settled against the third concrete pole down the platform, and waited in a pose that hid the tension travelling down his nerves. Victor would bustle in five to fifteen minutes later and stop a few metres away.

Today, he was swiping through his phone with a grin that crinkled his eyes. Yuuri could see every word and image that scrolled across the screen mirrored onto his own phone. A family friend, Yuri, had posted a picture of his cat curled around his legs. Yuuri knew that Victor desperately wanted a dog, but couldn’t afford a large enough house. Instead, he cuddled his threadbare puppy plushie every night. 

Next the blond friend from the party was posting bedhead photos. Victor smirked, and Yuuri flushed. His hands trembled around his phone.

The train squealed into the station, and Yuuri lost sight of Victor as passengers spilled out of the doors. He didn’t step on board until they had all cleared the way and Victor had settled somewhere in the first carriage, as always. Yuuri sat diagonally from him, and watched from behind the seats in between them.

In the CBD, Yuuri followed two metres behind Victor to a tall building with glass awnings that threw light and shadows over the footpath in whorls. They rode the same elevator, packed with five other people between them. Victor left at level nine, and Yuuri rode all the way to level twenty one. 

White walls and multicoloured screens greeted him as he walked towards reception. ‘Valence Media’ was affixed in gilt letters to the desk. 

“Yuuri, hi!” the receptionist chirped from behind the counter. 

Yuuri shuffled up to him, shoulders raised and hands in his pocket. “Hey, Phichit. Good morning?”

“Pretty slow! I doubt Leo’ll be in early today. He got so wasted last night! You should’ve seen him.” Phichit chuckled.

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck. “Aah, I’m a terrible drunk.”

“No way! You’re fun; please come next time.” Phichit extended his arms and made grabby hands at Yuuri.

“Maybe.” Yuuri laughed a giddy, incredulous laugh, and gave Phichit a wave as he walked down the hall to the captioners’ office.

Amongst two rows of desks in the dim room, his faced the far wall, where anyone walking into the room could see his computer screen. It made his skin crawl, even though he never used his work computer for anything other than work. Seungil was sitting a couple of desks away, no recognition that Yuuri had approached. The fluorescent lights above wouldn’t get turned on until the rest of their teammates arrived.

With a quiet sigh, Yuuri sat down and turned on his computer. His hands itched towards his phone, and he clicked it open while he waited for the computer to load. Victor has three texts to Georgi, his own teammate, urging him to get in already so he could upload the photos from the charity gala. 

Ah, the Daleret Food Co. charity gala. Failure to gatecrash the event was one of Yuuri’s greatest failures as a stalker. He’d only caught a glimpse of Victor walking between his taxi and the hotel’s entrance, warm light flickering in his eyes as he greeted his bosses. His suit had been perfectly tailored. Yuuri knew, because he’d stolen the carbon copy of his order and measurements from the seamstress’ records.

Thirty-five centimetre biceps. An eighty centimetre waist…

Yuuri jumped at the sound of all of his emails coming through - brring brrring brring! Sighing and placing his hand over his beating heart, he settled in to sorting through all the videos he had to caption that morning.

***

Victor usually had lunch at 12:30, occasionally popping out to a cafe or restaurant, but usually staying in the level nine lunchroom. Yuuri waited by the building’s front doors, just in case, munching on a rice ball and facing the street while he watched the doors out the corner of his eye. Every time a platinum head of hair came past, his heartrate sped up, but none were the right shade of silver. Still, he leant against the stone wall for the whole half-hour, watching Victor’s text conversation with Chris. What else would he do? Stare at the carpet in his own lunch room?

Chris: Boss lady keeps hovering over my desk

Chris: Can’t tell whether she’s micromanaging or coming on to me

Victor: DON’T

Victor: Chris, don’t

Chris: What?  ( ͡° ε ͡°)

Victor: CHrissssss

Chris: Got a better way to keep my job?

Victor: She can’t fire you without reason

Victor: And then she needs to give you two warnings and a chance to improve

Victor: Guang-hong said you work hard so

Chris: Hahahahaha!

Victor: Chrisyyyyyy ಥωಥ

Chris: Oh don’t cry baby ★⌒ヽ(◕ ε ◕)

Chris: Come out tomorrow night

Chris: Help stave off my boss thirst

Victor: Anything for the cause (つω`●)

Yuuri flushed and pressed his phone to his chest. That was something to look forward to.

***

After lunch, Yuuri read Victor’s media release on the charity gala five times in between captioning. The article didn’t have his name attached, but Yuuri knew that every media release from Daleret Food Co. was written by Victor. He tried to imagine which parts were edited by his boss, but that was information Yuuri couldn’t quite reach.

Victor always started browsing Instagram as he packed up to go home, so Yuuri took that as his cue to head for the elevator. If he was lucky, they’d ride down together.

Tonight, he was not lucky, but that was okay, because he caught sight of Victor’s retreating back just as the elevator doors opened. He hurried to catch up, but not too close, leaving about four metres between them. The walk to the train station was too quick, and the train ride sped through Yuuri’s stream of consciousness. Every flick of Victor’s hair was too brief, his blinks almost imperceptible. His small smile remained fixed for the whole trip, and it kept Yuuri’s heart beating steady.

***

At home, Yuuri ate a quick meal over the kitchen sink before rushing back out to his car for the evening edition of the Victor show. He parked across the street from him and watched, binoculars digging into his cheekbones, as Victor passed across his windows. Deeper into the night, Yuuri got brave and scuttled up to one such window like a rat scavenging for food. Scavenging for glimpses, insights, knowledge. Was Victor sitting on his couch or was he at the dining table? Yuuri had to know. When saw the arch of Victor’s foot resting on the arm of the couch, he smiled and imagined the skin there, a little leathery but soft and smooth. He sighed and nearly melted into the shrubbery.

***

The next day, Yuuri went through it all again. Instead of walking to the train station in the evening, Victor turned towards the waterfront, and Yuuri scurried after him. They arrived at a bar overlooking the harbour as the sun was setting, golden light rippling upon the surface of the water. Chris and two others were already at a tall table, perched on stools. Yuuri slotted into a corner nearby, with a glass of lemonade, and sipped slowly.

“Victor, Victor!” one of his friends patted him on the arm. Her hair was in a perfect bun and her maroon pantsuit nipped in at the waist. Yuuri already knew she was Sara, the accounts assistant at Chris’ office. “The most hilarious thing happened at work.”

Chris chuckled and patted Guang-hong, their cringing intern, on the head. “Guang-hong handled it like a pro.”

“Oh dear.” Victor placed his hand over his smile, excited eyes twinkling. “What’d they get you doing now?”

“I had to clear out the big boss’ office. There were so many files…” Guang-hong grimaced.

Sara whistled and imitated a falling tower with her arm.

“What?” Victor squeaked.

“They fell on me!” Guang-hong bemoaned. “I was buried.”

“I went in and his head popped out of all this paper. Too cute.” Chris ruffled Guang-hong’s hair.

“So embarrassing.” Guang-hong hid his face in his hands.

“More embarrassing for miss high and mighty CEO. She can’t even keep her files in line, let alone human beings.” Sara twirled her straw in her pink cocktail.

“What’s with your work and useless managers?” Victor asked.

“Useless but ruthless.” Chris walked his fingers up Victor’s arm. “They climbed to the top.”

Victor pursed his lips, eyes wide. “Ah, do you really think your manager will-”

“Let’s not talk about her. I’ll get all hot and bothered.” Chris shivered with a delighted smile.

Yuuri blushed and hid his face behind his drink.

***

Deeper into the night, Yuuri found himself parked opposite Victor’s house, heart fluttering in the cage of his ribs. Victor had not closed the curtains, and appeared content to have his clothes removed right in front of the window. Yuuri’s eyelashes batted against his binoculars. Victor’s pants were prized open by Chris’ deft fingers. Yuuri fumbled for his fly and wrapped a shaky hand around his dick. His fingers snagged in his boxer-briefs. Stroking himself slowly, he didn’t let himself come, even when Victor’s arched back trembled against the window.

***

Yuuri’s cheek was firmly up against something hard. His groggy eyelids scrunched and he groaned. It was wood, or something like it, with a light grainy texture. His desk!

He sat bolt upright, brain probably smacking against the inside of his skull, and blinked at his screen saver. A little whine of dismay escaped his throat.

“Yuuri.” A hand landed gently on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Ah! Y-yes! Everything’s fine!” he blurted and looked up to see his manager smiling at him.

“Take a tea break if you’re not feeling well,” she said. “Don’t stress about the project. It’s not due until tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded and did as he was told. Was she truly worried or was there anger beneath her smile? Oh well. At least he’d get to spy on Viktor for a little while. 

***

Yuuri was still weary as he followed Victor out of their building that evening. He found himself bumping into other pedestrians and walking closer to Victor’s back than he should have. Those broad shoulders bounced slightly atop Victor’s jaunty steps. Yuuri smiled and wrapped his arms around his middle.

Victor stopped. Yuuri halted his shuffling steps just short of bumping into him. Victor turned, a soft yet triumphant smile twitching at his lips. He stared straight into Yuuri’s eyes and held out his hand. A long, elegant hand. Yuuri’s breath hitched. He couldn’t look away from Victor’s ice-blue eyes.

Victor spoke in a voice that hummed through Yuuri’s nerves. “Hello, stranger.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, stranger.”

Yuuri gasped. His head whirled in a tumble of oxygen, nausea, and nerves. He looked to each side of himself, to make sure it was really him that Victor was staring so intently at. Every other pedestrian was bustling around the pair as though they were a traffic island.

“Hello.” Yuuri’s voice shook, and so did his hand as it slotted into Victor’s grip.

“I’ve seen you around a lot.” Victor squeezed and didn’t let go. “I couldn’t help but…” he trailed off, took a deep breath, and said, “well, I wondered if you’d let me take you out to dinner.”

“Really?” the word tumbled out of Yuuri’s smile, so big his cheeks hurt. The pain felt like a warning, but he ignored it. “Y-yes, I’d love that.”

Victor’s expression exuded so much warmth that Yuuri felt like he would melt. They both laughed, giddy and light.

“Wonderful! There’s a cute Canadian restaurant down the street. We could go there?” Victor pulled Yuuri closer by the hand and started walking.

“Okay.” Yuuri knew he couldn’t disagree even if he wanted to; Victor’s enthusiasm was rushing into him. His feet felt like they were being swept along a current, rather than moving on their own.

“You work in the Salchow building, right?” Victor inclined his head back to the high rise behind them.

“Yes. I see you in the lift.” Yuuri nodded. No point in denying the obvious.

“And the entrance, and the street, and the train.” Victor winked conspiratorially.

Yuuri’s heart stopped. Was this all a trick that would end in a restraining order? But Victor’s smile was so wide and bright.

“In my head, I call you my train crush,” Victor continued, “but I should probably get your real name.”

“Ah, right.” Yuuri scratched the back of his head with his hand. “Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.” He instantly scolded himself for giving away his surname so readily.

“Oh! I love it.” Victor  _ sounded _ genuine. “I’m Victor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri nodded with a little smile. “I lo - it’s pretty. Elegant,” he stumbled through three sentences at once.

Victor laughed and walked a little closer to him, swinging their hands between them. Yuuri just let the movement happen, feeling floppy and dazed. 

The restaurant was just off the main street, with the words ‘JJ Style’ printed on the front window. Inside, red and white gingham tablecloths created neat rows alongside the open kitchen and bar. 

A chef in a puffy white baking cap, with a maple leaf tattooed on his bare shoulder, greeted them as they entered, “Hello! Welcome to JJ Style.” Yuuri was sure he’d never seen a larger grin. “Please allow the lovely Mila to take your coats.” He gestured with a fish slice to a waitress in a red playsuit uniform that matched her ponytail.

“Here we go,” she held out her hands and took their coats, disappearing into a little cupboard for a moment. When she reappeared, she motioned that they follow her. She seated them at an unoccupied table opposite the kitchen, and Yuuri nearly bumped into Victor as they went for the same chair. Her smile was cheeky but kind. “Would you like to order your drinks now?”

“A lemonade, please?” Yuuri piped up before he could order alcohol and embarrass himself.

“The same for me.” Victor tilted his head, and Yuuri couldn’t help feeling that this was some sort of expression of affection.

“Coming right up,” Mila chirped and left them alone.

Yuuri felt hot, so close to Victor, their knees almost touching under the table, while so many other people chatted, ate, waited tables, and dressed plates around them. He twisted his hands together, feeling at a loss without his phone.

“What do you want to eat, Yuuri?” Victor looked up from his menu to give Yuuri a smile that melted half of his worries away.

“Something fried, I think,” Yuuri said, then winced. Was that inelegant?

“I’m having a craving for fried things, too,” Victor mused. “Let’s share a bowl of poutine, shall we?”

“O-okay!” Yuuri’s heart clenched with joy. Victor was even lovelier than Yuuri had imagined.

Mila soon returned with their drinks and took their order of two bannock burgers and poutine. Sipping on his lemonade, Yuuri listened to Victor regale tales about his job that he already knew. 

“I really shouldn’t tell you what it was, but there was a huge scandal a while back. Amazing. Terrible. All the calls about it were coming through to me, and most of them I could sweet talk my way around the issue, fob them off until the press release came out. Not that it was my deepest and hardest hitting piece of writing, mind you.”

Yuuri nodded, chin in hand. He’d read the article at the time. Daleret Food Co. had not engaged in price discrimination, and all negotiations with buyers were honest and above board, or so Victor had written. 

“So anyway, this reporter was calling me every hour, asking for new information, and I didn’t have any even if I was allowed to tell it to her. She, I kid you not, offered me a job at her newspaper if I spilled the truth to her. Wow! It was a good offer, but Daleret’s been good to me. My first job was with them, shuffling paper around. No way could I betray them. Not to mention they’d probably sue me.”

“How’d you even respond to that?” Yuuri asked.

“Ah, I told her I wouldn’t be taking her calls, anymore.” Victor waved his hand. “Not the most diplomatic, but she was too much. I admire her passion, but it was at odds with mine.”

Yuuri pinked at the word ‘passion’, despite the prosaic context. “I’m glad you stood up for yourself.”

“What about you?” Victor scrunched his nose cutely. “Any drama in your office?”

“Ohh, well,” Yuuri ruffled the back of his hair, “I caused a bit of drama while I was captioning live translations of a speech. I translated the positive instead of the negative word, and...oh man, how a couple of small letters can ruin everything.”

“That’s a tough job, though. People must make mistakes all the time. What did you make them say?”

“Err,” Yuuri winced, “that they  _ did  _ want to see homeless people left off the political agenda. That’s not what they said at all.”

“Oops.” Victor covered his mouth with his hand. “Did you get to fix it?”

“Yeah, I put an apology up on the screen, but the general manager was spitting fire. My immediate manager shielded me from a lot of it, which wasn’t really fair to her. She’s far too kind to me.”

“Maybe she values you a lot.” Victor reached over the table to place his warm palm over Yuuri’s twisting hands. “And you’re sweet. That must make people want to protect you.”

Yuuri’s heart sped up, while the rest of his body slowed to a standstill. He couldn’t move, could only feel and see Victor, overwhelming his senses with warmth.

“Two bannock burgers and poutine,” Mila’s voice bounced through their moment.

Victor retracted his hand so she could set their plates and bowl down. The cottage cheese and gravy were shaped like a heart over their fries. Yuuri squeaked and Victor cooed.

“We were trying to figure out whether you’re on your first date or your millionth,” Mila explained. 

She looked over at the chef and they winked at each other.

“It’s hard for me to remember it’s our first date, too,” Victor gushed.

“Maybe you’re soulmates.” Mila skipped away to behind the bar, where she giggled with the bartender.

Yuuri shrunk into his shoulders and ducked his head, looking at Victor nervously. But, no, Victor wasn’t embarrassed or horrified - he looked positively enchanted.

***

Victor linked arms with Yuuri as they walked out of the train station, in the direction of Victor’s home. Yuuri was careful to let him lead at all times, to keep himself from giving away that he knew the route better than the back of his hand.

“Remember the old lady that sits on the same train as us all the time?” Victor asked, staring up at the washed out stars.

“I - ah - I think so.” Yuuri blinked down at the footpath, trying to remember anything but the sight of Victor on the train.

“Ooh, do you spend too much time staring at me to notice?” Victor nudged Yuuri in the ribs.

Yuuri laughed, high and staccato notes, turning his head away from Victor. “I don’t know…”

“It’s okay.” Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri’s skin crawled and tingled with either delight or terror; he couldn’t tell.

“The other day, she was knitting something with a picture of a dog on it. It was so cute! I kind of want to commission a scarf from her. Would that be weird?”

“Probably.” Yuuri shrugged. “But I’m not exactly an expert on...non weirdness.”

“Would I look cute with a puppy scarf?” Victor pulled at his collar.

“Ha! Yes!” Yuuri blurted, which earned him another nuzzle.

Victor stopped outside his gate and drew slightly away from Yuuri, fingers trailing down his arm. His hair was flecked with gold under the street light, and he looked expensive, like something Yuuri could never afford. Behind him, his window, so familiar to Yuuri, stood dim and empty, awaiting his warmth.

“It’s not late.” Victor’s voice lowered and softened. “You can come in, if you want.”

Yuuri’s breath stilled in his throat and he stared at Victor with wide eyes. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. The thought of being in that house that he’d watched so often, surrounded by Victor and his personal space, terrified him.

“It’s okay.” Victor leant in for a chaste kiss, too much and not enough all at once. He pressed a card to Yuuri’s chest and walked away, up the path to his front door. 

Yuuri stood there, clutching the card and staring after him as the door opened and yellow light spilled out onto the path. He looked down. A new business card, one that read Communications Officer, with the updated Daleret logo. Yuuri’s sense of balance lurched. He felt like a teenager again.

He rushed home to check on Victor’s webcam, to watch his text messages, to hack into his emails, to watch him from a safe distance, cocooned in his messy blankets.

***

The next morning, Yuuri received a text from Victor before he'd even spied on any of his electronic devices. 

Victor: Good morning, sleeping beauty! I'll see you on the train ♡

Yuuri flushed and buried his head under his blankets until his trapped breaths made the air too humid. 

Yuuri: Can't wait ~

His hands shook as he brushed his teeth and hair, washed his face, stumbled into his clothes and out the door. 

When he arrived at the train station, Victor was already there, swinging his arms and looking around. Yuuri felt his whole face and neck heat up as he approached. 

“Hello.” He gave a small wave. 

“Yuuri!” Victor hopped in place, hands clasped under his chin. “How did you sleep?”

“Ah, I slept a bit.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Good thing you can sleep in tomorrow. Speaking of, since it's Friday, wanna go out for a couple of drinks tonight?” Victor almost managed to sound casual. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, did not. He ducked his head and stuttered, “S-sure, I’d lo - like that.”

He mentally kicked himself. Drinking with Victor was the worst idea. But also the best. 

“Wonderful!” Victor hugged Yuuri’s arm. 

The train pulled into the station, and Victor pulled Yuuri on before the previous passengers had all offloaded. They sat next to each other for the first time in all their train rides. As the train rumbled out of the station, their shoulders tipped into each other. Victor’s warm body underneath the layers of fabric was too much. Yuuri pressed his glasses against his nose to have an excuse to hide his face. 

The ride went quickly with Victor chattering in his ear, and all of a sudden Yuuri was being pulled up by the hand and out into the city streets. Victor didn't remove his hand as they walked to their office building, and Yuuri had to squeeze it to make sure it was real. He felt faraway, like his mind had escaped his body, but Victor’s reciprocal squeeze brought him back down. Holding hands felt right. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to write this chapter (*_ _)人 and now I come bearing smut.

Yuuri got into work flushed and giddy, clutching his lapel over his thudding heart. Phichit looked up from the desk and flashed him a wide grin.

“Yuuri! You look happy! Any news?”

Yuuri laughed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Ooh, are you blushing?” Phichit sang. 

“N-no!” Yuuri waved his hands in front of his face. “But I suppose I'm happy, yeah.”

“Then,” Phichit leant forward over the reception desk, “bring your happy butt out to drinks tonight.”

“I have plans.” Yuuri felt his face heat.

Phichit’s finger shot out at him. “Now you really are blushing.”

“Aaah, I'm gonna go work. Bye.” Yuuri scurried down the hall towards his office. 

He had two texts from Victor and three from Phichit before he'd reached his desk. 

***

By the time Yuuri clocked out for the day, a pit of yearning had sunken in his gut. He didn't know whether it was because he'd skipped his usual lunchtime routine and eaten at his desk, or because he was about to go on another real date with Victor. They met in their building’s foyer, surrounded by gleaming tiles and bustling suits. Victor’s hair was a little tousled, and Yuuri wanted so badly to reach up and pat the wayward strands, but he couldn't possibly initiate physical contact. 

Victor clearly held no similar reservations, as he bounded forward to take Yuuri’s hand. “Yuuri! How was work?”

“A little boring, today.” Yuuri smiled sheepishly. 

“It's hard to concentrate when you've got a handsome date, hmm?” Victor winked. 

Yuuri squeaked and couldn't look at him for a moment. 

“That's how I felt, anyway.” Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand and led him out of the building. “Let's go have yakitori. I want you to show me what you like.”

“Pork katsu, then.” Yuuri grinned and sped up to match his pace. 

They chose a small yakitori bar that cooked the best pork katsu in the city, in Yuuri’s experience. Amidst the glow of warm lighting and wooden walls, their table was tucked in a corner, and so small that their knees knocked together when they sat down. Yuuri flushed and forced himself not to scooch back.

A waiter approached them and asked for their drink orders. Victor ordered sake, and Yuuri ordered a peach cocktail. When the waiter left, Victor heaved a great sigh.

“You’re so cute.”

“Just you wait. My drink’ll probably be more potent than yours.”

“Cocktails just feel that way because they lull you into a false sense of security with their sweetness. Then, whoops! You’re drunk.”

“Oh, boy, I’m a terrible drunk.” Yuuri winced and fiddled with the top button of his collar.

“I bet you’re the cutest drunk.”

No matter how soppy Victor’s expression was, Yuuri decided he was not getting drunk.

Too bad tipsy Yuuri always went back on sober Yuuri’s decisions.

***

“Wow!” Victor exclaimed as he stumbled off the train platform, clinging to Yuuri’s arm. 

Yuuri went down with him, his free arm out for balance. Victor was so close, the smell of his warmth, aftershave and sake flooding Yuuri’s nose and making him dizzier than the cocktails had. Through sheer strength of will, he just barely kept them both upright. 

“Good thing neither of us drive home.” Victor chuckled and pulled Yuuri down the street, over wobbling cobblestones and gaping cracks in the footpath. 

“Hah. Yes.” Yuuri thought of his car, parked not so far away. He was in no condition to drive it. The logical thing to do would be to sober up at Victor’s house. 

Victor dragged him there at a tripping, skipping pace, and stopped outside his gate with a sigh. He swept Yuuri into his arms and kissed him with a hot, open mouth, sloppy and tight and far too impromptu for Yuuri to get nervous about. Yuuri shivered as his bottom lip was sucked into Victor’s mouth, and at the scrape of teeth and lap of his tongue. His fingers scrabbled at the front of Victor’s coat for purchase, like a climber on a cliff face. But Victor had him in such a tight embrace, how could he fall? Yuuri’s hands slid up to snag in Victor’s hair, instead. 

Victor released Yuuri with a smack of his lips, and nuzzled the side of his neck. “Shall we go inside, or do you prefer hanging around on my street?”

Yuuri flushed and shook, gripping Victor’s hair tighter. His voice came out high pitched. “Inside is good.”

So Victor pulled him through his gate and up the path to his doorway, and they stumbled inside. As they giggled and pressed clumsy kisses to each others lips, their hands clung and pulled ineffectually at their clothes. Yuuri’s eyes darted around the room in between kisses. At one end, was a living area with a plush looking couch, and an archway separated a kitchen at the other end. Yuuri started guiding Victor towards the couch, clumsy hands on his hips, but Victor pushed back. They stumbled through a door, and then Yuuri was falling backwards onto a bed, with Victor firmly on top of him.

Yuuri cried out into Victor’s mouth as their hips ground together. He fumbled for his fly and yanked it open, then did the same for Victor. His briefs were damp and stretching around his cock. Yuuri bit down on Victor’s lip as he slid his hand inside and circled it around his hot length. 

“Ah!” Victor broke their kiss and leant up a little, staring into Yuuri’s eyes. His lips moved but only discombobulated syllables escaped them. 

He sat up, tossing his hair out of his eyes, and removed his shirt. His torso gleamed in the low light, every dip and curve of muscle looking far too perfect to Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri gave his cock a squeeze of appreciation, and Victor’s back arched and stomach flexed. He pushed Yuuri’s shirt up to his armpits and dove back down to kiss at his chest. Yuuri whined as he lapped and sucked at his nipples. His hands slid down Victor’s sides to tug at the waistband of his pants and briefs. Victor wriggled as he helped him pull them off, giggling against Yuuri’s chest. He kicked them off and knelt up over Yuuri like a towering statue, naked and flushed. 

Finally, Yuuri could touch this perfect body, could manipulate it with his fingers, could produce the sounds he’d only heard through his computer. His nails raked down Victor’s torso and he pulled him down to sit over his lap, with their cocks snug against each other. Victor hummed and rocked slightly as he pulled Yuuri’s pants and boxers down to his knees, exposing him and restricting his movements. Pinned between and beneath Victor’s legs, Yuuri flushed and squirmed. His laughs were all breath, betraying the delirium rolling through his drunken mind.

They each wrapped a hand around their cocks and tightened in a sort of embrace, gasping in unison at the press of hot skin against skin. Their precome trailed down between them in a slick mixture and eased the slide as Victor began to rock his hips. Yuuri rubbed his finger into Victor’s slit and watched his eyelids flutter. The pleasure was warm, wet and relaxed, dragging at Yuuri’s own eyelids, but he had to keep them open, had to watch Victor move over him, to see every shift in his sultry expression. 

Victor smirked and pressed a finger to his lips, and seemed to consider Yuuri for a moment. He brought that finger down to hook inside Yuuri’s bottom lip and nudge against his teeth. Yuuri nipped at it, then coaxed it inside his mouth. His body heated further at the innuendo, and he sucked tight, rocking his hips up against Victor’s. 

They quickened their thrusts and tightened their hands against each other until the friction was just shy of unbearable. Victor’s wet finger slid out of Yuuri’s mouth and clutched at his jaw. Victor was close. Yuuri had seen that twitching, shuddering expression through binoculars and screens many times. He slid his fingers under Victor’s foreskin and rubbed in circles as they continued to thrust. Victor’s hips became erratic, and Yuuri gripped him with his free hand and steadied him against his lap, guiding him into a quick and controlled rhythm. 

Cum spurted from the head of Victor’s cock and over Yuuri’s, loosening their friction even more. He groaned and squirmed, but Yuuri held him in place and kept his softening cock tight against his own. Yuuri came amidst Victor’s whines and gasps, finally letting his oversensitive cock free. His hands flopped against the bedspread and he closed his eyes with a dreamy smile.

Victor chuckled and shifted over him, to lay against his side with his face in the crook of his neck. Yuuri kicked his pants the rest of the way off and nuzzled his jaw against Victor’s forehead. He flexed his toes in time to Victor’s breaths and hummed a gentle tune as his mind twirled in sleepy satisfaction.

***

Yuuri woke up feeling very sober. The room was still dark, despite the open curtains. He blushed and stared out the window, half expecting to see himself on the other side, binoculars pressed against the glass.

He shook his head, untangled himself from Victor’s body, and tiptoed out of the bedroom to find a washcloth. When he returned, Victor was gripping the sheets and frowning. The little dent between his eyebrows smoothed over as soon as Yuuri lay his hand on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor: Ohhhh I've got some juicy gossip

Yuuri: Are you allowed to tell me?

Victor: Ha no! But I probably will. Meet me for lunch?

Yuuri: Sure - see you downstairs in 15?

Victor: Gosh so long :(

Yuuri: You poor thing ~

Yuuri set his phone down beside his keyboard and rubbed his eyes. Fifteen minutes seemed a terribly short time to him. The videos kept piling up in his inbox and his brain was not cooperating. Victor, Victor, Victor, that's all it wanted. 

Greedy. They'd been going out for five days, and spent four nights together. He barely had time for stalking. Even when they were apart, Victor sent him text after text. Yuuri felt like he was drowning, if drowning felt this exquisite. 

He hurried through the next few captions, glancing at the clock every few words. After 14 minutes, his phone lit up. 

Victor: Going to the lift!~

Yuuri saved his work and grabbed his wallet, then darted out to the lifts. Phichit called out to him, and he waved behind his back without stopping. 

Victor was waiting by the lifts, and scurried over to Yuuri as soon as he exited. They linked arms and exchanged kisses, then headed to the cafe next door. Yuuri’s mind reeled at Victor’s warm smell and firm grip. He let Victor find them a table and order him a coffee and salad, not trusting himself to function properly. 

Victor hummed, chin resting in his cupped hands as he gazed over the table at Yuuri. “I missed you.”

Yuuri flushed and ruffled his fringe. “Victor...we’ve been texting all morning.”

“Oh~ you know it's not the same.” Victor reached over and took Yuuri’s hand. 

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and sucked on it, rubbing his thumb over the back of Victor’s hand. The skin was silky, slightly lined, and with a dusting of silver hairs. Concentrating on it made him feel more grounded, and he released his lip. Victor sighed and reached over to swipe his thumb over the damp skin. 

“Victor.” Yuuri’s breath stuttered, ruining his admonition. 

“You're too sexy to be in public with,” Victor said lowly. 

An image arose in Yuuri's mind of himself sprawled over the table and Victor bent over him. Why did he have to imagine himself spread out and exposed? He blushed and glanced around himself at the other patrons. They were all far more interested in their conversations than his sexual tension. Victor, however, seemed very interested in Yuuri’s squirming. His lashes hung low over intent blue eyes. 

Two bowls clanged onto the table top, and Yuuri nearly shot out of his seat with fright. “Thank you,” he squeaked and nodded to the waiter. 

Victor was positively beaming. 

They ate with equal enthusiasm, forks jabbing at spinach, feta, and pumpkin. 

With his mouth full, Victor made a cheerful noise and clapped. After swallowing, he said, “The gossip! I have to tell you. The CFO’s making a bid for the CEO’s job.”

“Yikes.” Yuuri grimaced. “That usually turns into a restructure.”

“Luckily,” Victor sang, “the CFO is so clueless about the systems. The accounts ladies are always complaining about him.”

“What if the board likes him?” Yuuri rolled his fork between his fingers. 

“No way,” Victor scoffed. “He probably rambles too much in the board meetings. The CEO actually gets to the point.”

“Maybe he’ll get fired instead,” Yuuri said and Victor laughed. He glanced at his phone, then made a sad squeak. “It's already been half an hour.”

Victor’s expression plummeted. “No.”

“Fraid so.” Yuuri smiled ruefully.

“There should be paid new relationship leave. Two weeks of continuous cuddling.”

“Ha! No fair for loners like me.” Yuuri got up and pocketed his phone. 

Victor brightened and stood, following Yuuri out into the street. “Dating is rare for you, huh?”

Yuuri blushed and grimaced. “Yeah.”

“Then I'm honoured.” Victor’s steps turned into little skips and his chin rose. 

Yuuri’s blush deepened and he shrunk into his shoulders. The now familiar dizziness welled up once more, and he pressed his palm into his hot cheek. Victor grinned and nudged him with his elbow. 

***

Victor was asleep, and the air around him felt calmer, like a gently rippling pond. Yuuri propped himself up on his elbows and watched him, the way he cuddled his old puppy toy in one arm and had the other thrown out for contact with Yuuri’s back. The shadows of his silver eyelashes extended down his cheekbones. His lips were parted around deep breaths, in time with the rise and fall of his bare chest. Yuuri watched him until his arms hurt, then stretched and rolled out of the bed. 

Standing in Victor’s bedroom naked, he felt like every wall and piece of furniture was staring at him. He hurried over to the wardrobe and peered inside at the shadowy rows of fabric. Amongst the pressed suits and patterned shirts, he found a dressing gown made of towelling. He wrapped it around himself and buried his nose in the scruffy lapel. It smelt like Victor’s sleepy scent, the one he was emitting that very moment. It felt safer to be smelling it from this distance. 

He tiptoed out into the living room and stood in front of the bookshelf. Most of the titles were in Russian. A slip of paper was tucked between two books. He pulled it out and unfolded it. A worn page covered in crayon drawings of dogs and people. The child’s scrawl was in Russian, too. Yuuri put it back and sighed. All this time stalking Victor and he hadn't bothered to learn Russian. How could he call himself dedicated? Did he really deserve the man’s affections?

He moved on to a chest of drawers and pawed through the files within. Old bank statements, school and university transcripts, even a stack of essays. He sat on the floor and read an essay on logical fallacies. The writing had the same cadence and charm as Victor’s speaking voice. Yuuri read until his eyes drooped and he couldn't process the sentences anymore. 

He trudged back to bed and lay with his arms over the covers like a paperclip, gazing up at the ceiling, where there were glue marks in the shape of stars. Victor shuffled closer and bent one of his paperclip arms for a cuddle. 

***

It was hard to concentrate on the TV and not the flicker of lights across Victor’s face and the front of his shirt. His collarbone kept lighting up and pulling Yuuri’s focus into the V of his collar. His fingers twitched, desperate to flick the top button open. 

“Oh!” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pushed his nose into his neck. 

Yuuri’s body heated, and he gripped the back of Victor’s neck. It took him a moment to realise it had been a gasp of fear, not arousal. He stroked down Victor’s back and glanced at the TV. The villain was chasing the heroine across a dark carpark. 

“You scared?” he murmured. 

“It surprised me.” Victor leant back and blinked at Yuuri. 

“Ha, so cute.” Yuuri bumped their noses together. 

Victor pecked Yuuri on the lips. “Weren’t you surprised?” 

“I was distracted.” Yuuri stroked down Victor’s cheek.

“Oh.” Victor smiled, pulling Yuuri closer and guiding his hips with gentle but inexorable pressure until Yuuri was straddling his lap.

With their their torsos flush and his legs spread, dizziness stole over Yuuri once more. Victor’s hot breath was on his neck and in his ear, making him shiver. His brain lurched and he pressed his palms against Victor’s shoulders, keeping him at bay. Victor looked up at him, adoration swimming in his eyes, and Yuuri swallowed hard.

“I’ll watch the rest later.” Victor reached around Yuuri for the remote and turned the TV off.

Yuuri had barely been aware of the background noise, but now that it was gone he felt a little less overwhelmed. Now all of his senses could focus on the all-consuming entity that was Victor Nikiforov. Lucky for him, because Victor’s next kiss was deep and probing, full of saliva and tongue and teeth. His hums vibrated through Yuuri’s lips and made him whine. 

Victor unbuttoned Yuuri’s shirt as he kissed down his neck, collarbones and chest. His gentle, quick laps at his nipples made Yuuri arch his back and buck his hips. Their groins rubbed together and they moaned in unison. Victor’s hands made quick work of Yuuri’s fly, only to toy with the seam of his boxer briefs. Yuuri bucked up against his hand, desperate for friction.

“Ah! Victor!” He threaded his hands through Victor’s hair and tilted his head up, slotting their noses together. “I want you,” he said against his lips.

“You’ve got me,” Victor murmured. “All of me.”

Yuuri’s whole body shuddered, and Victor held him tighter. 

“Then take me.” Yuuri’s voice was a breathy whimper.

“All of you?” Victor’s lashes fluttered and lowered over dilated pupils. He squeezed Yuuri’s ass and trailed his fingers down the middle seam of his pants.

“Please!” Yuuri gasped. He felt hot and dizzy and not at all in control of the rocking of his hips, their closeness, or the words and moans tumbling from his lips.

Victor shifted and tipped Yuuri back against the couch, where he arched and squirmed as his pants were removed. Yuuri reached up and tore at Victor’s shirt until the buttons pinged open. Their naked chests rubbed together as Victor dove down for a kiss. Yuuri opened his mouth so wide his jaw hurt, accepting Victor’s tongue and heat. 

When their lips finally parted, Victor said, “Let me get my lube.”

He got up, leaving Yuuri spread out on the couch, exposed to the glow of the overhead lights. Yuuri breathed deeply for a moment, then followed Victor into the bedroom. He found him bending over his bedside table, pants pooled around his ankles and shirt on the floor. Yuuri raked his fingers down his spine and flicked at the waistband of his tiny black briefs. Victor squeaked and turned around. His cock was straining against the front of the briefs, pulling the seams up to expose his balls.

Yuuri giggled behind his hand and pulled the waistband down until the briefs lay on the floor with Victor’s pants. Victor stepped out of them and closer to Yuuri, sliding his shirt off his shoulders. Yuuri shivered, bit his lip, and slid his own briefs down his hips. 

“Gorgeous.” Victor pressed a hand against Yuuri’s stomach, right next to his erect cock.

Yuuri flushed under his gaze and moved to the bed, crawling over it on his hands and knees. He tilted his ass up and pressed his face into a pillow to hide his embarrassment. Victor’s hand landed gently on the swell of his ass and stroked up his back and neck, to fist in his hair. 

He yanked Yuuri’s head up and said against his ear, “None of that.”

Yuuri whined and blushed harder, letting Victor pull him up and over until his back was against the duvet. Victor’s arms surrounded him like a cage and his hips pinned him down. His eyes were soft, deep, and intent as they took in every part of Yuuri’s body.

“Victor,” Yuuri whimpered and closed his eyes.

His rim flinched before Victor’s slick finger even touched it. He was given a thorough prepping, fingertips teasing against his prostate just long enough to make him beg.

“More! Please! Fill me!” he gasped and scratched at Victor’s shoulder blades.

Victor slid his fingers out, and Yuuri’s ass was left gaping in the cool air until the blunt head of his cock pressed against his stretched opening. Victor grunted as he pushed inside slowly, too slowly. Yuuri wrapped his legs around his waist and tugged him closer, making them both gasp at the sudden intrusion. As Victor slid in balls deep, he released a relieved sigh against Yuuri’s cheek.

It felt too right, to be slotted so tightly against him. Yuuri squeezed and moaned, legs shaking.

“Relax, darling.” Victor stroked down Yuuri’s sides and up the backs of his thighs, spreading them wide. His eyes were warm and smiling.

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip and breathing deep. When he was ready, he rocked lightly against Victor’s hips. Victor groaned and rocked with him. He rocked almost all the way out, then slid back in as though he belonged there. Yuuri cried out with every thrust, tilting his head back and just letting himself feel. Victor fastened his lips to his neck and sucked in a rhythm that matched his thrusts.

It felt like Yuuri’s mind was rolling around in his skull, drenched in pleasure and closeness, throbbing with every grind against his prostate. He reached blindly for his cock, only to have his hand pushed away as Victor stroked him instead. Yuuri rocked between the pumping of Victor’s fist and the penetration of his cock, groaning loud, too loud in the quiet night, where only Victor existed, Victor and Yuuri’s desperate, writhing body.

Pleasure steadily flooded Yuuri and his skin prickled. He squeezed internally in a desperate clench and release, clench and release, making Victor cry out. They kissed with messy sucks and bites until they came together, warm cum filling Yuuri and spurting out over his stomach. 

“Oh my God,” Yuuri groaned as he continued to rock against Victor’s softening cock, milking the aftershocks.

Victor twitched and whined, pulling out and slumping against Yuuri. He mouthed at Yuuri’s neck until his breathing slowed and he fell asleep sprawled heavily over Yuuri’s spent and leaking body.

Yuuri shifted, uncomfortable and hot, and peeled Victor off him. He shivered and clenched, rubbing at his blurry eyes. His glasses were on the floor. He crawled down to retrieve them, then wiped their cum off on his shirt. From where he sat, he gazed up at Victor’s sleeping form, wriggling his toes against the carpet. His eyelids drooped, and he pressed his forehead against the edge of the mattress. 

When he finally moved to lay down, he found himself crawling under the bed. Though he’d never done it before, the act felt familiar, only a couple of steps away from watching outside the window. He imagined Victor didn’t know he was there, and fell asleep listening to his breaths like a spectator.

***

Yuuri awoke to the soft prod of fingers against his arm, and blinked up at the mattress springs above him. 

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice came from beside him.

Yuuri turned in a daze and stared at Victor, at his outstretched arm and imploring eyes.

“Come back to bed.”

Yuuri nodded and shuffled out into the open air of the room. It felt cool and refreshing, in stark contrast to the hot press of Victor’s lips and his arms winding around him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri shifted in his seat, blushing under the scrutiny of three people who were very familiar to him, but whom he’d never met. Victor’s arm was slung around him in a display of possessive pride. 

“Well done, Victor.” Chris surveyed Yuuri with a smirk and twinkling eyes.

“I’ll say.” Sara stuck out her hand. “Lovely to meet you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri took her hand with a little bow. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Take care of our Victor.” Guanghong inclined his head and beamed at Yuuri.

“If you need any tips, just ask.” Chris winked.

“Yuuri doesn’t need tips.” Victor elbowed Chris in the ribs. 

Yuuri laughed behind his hand and reached up to pat the arm Victor had around his shoulders. “I’ll be grateful for any advice.”

“Yuuri, you’re perfect.” Victor pulled Yuuri tightly into his side.

Yuuri pressed his lips together and hunched, embarrassed to be so close with everyone watching. Was the rest of the bar watching, too? The lights were bright and the decor was cornflower blue and white, a cute beachy theme that shrouded no one. He’d have had a hard time stalking in this place.

“Aah, the puppy love stage.” Chris sighed indulgently. “Wait ‘till he starts annoying you.”

It was Victor’s turn to blush. “Puppies have the purest love.”

“I hope you love dogs.” Sara wagged her finger at Yuuri.

“Of course.” Yuuri smiled. “Especially poodles.”

Everyone gasped, and Victor clapped his hands.

“My favourite!” he gushed and swept Yuuri into a hug.

“It’s meant to be,” Guanghong sighed. “You’re so lucky, Victor.”

“Hey, let’s not overwhelm the new couple.” Sara waved her hands in a downward motion. Her warm brown eyes made Yuuri feel a little safer, and he relaxed into Victor’s side, nodding at her in thanks.

A waiter arrived with a tray of drinks and everyone cheered. Yuuri felt thankful to have the scrutiny turned from him to the mocktails he and Guanghong had ordered. The raspberry and white chocolate sugar rush hit his bloodstream and, soon, everything was much funnier and Victor’s touch became invigorating.

***

The group ambled towards the train station as the sun set, casting their shadows in long lines behind them. Victor’s arm was still around Yuuri, and their shoulders bumped as they walked.

“So, are you staying over at Victor’s tonight?” Chris nudged Yuuri’s other side, making him jump in fright.

“Chris!” Victor admonished and flicked him away.

Chris snickered and leapt to the side. “Yuuri.” He turned his head and pointed behind his ear, then made the ‘OK’ symbol with his thumb and forefinger.

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his lips pressed into his mouth. The side of his body currently attached to Victor heated up, and he was sure his face was bright red.

“Chris!” Victor’s voice rose and cracked, and Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle at the breaking of his usual smooth tone.

“Stop teasing the lovebirds!” Sara turned from her conversation with Guanghong, though both of them were cackling.

Yuuri and Victor were the only ones taking the southbound train, and Yuuri didn’t know whether being alone was a relief or not. Victor’s pout as he stared out the window at the passing trees and factories was too adorable. Yuuri reached out and squished Victor’s plush bottom lip. The pout instantly turned into a smile.

“Sorry about Chris,” Victor said ruefully.

“It’s fine.” Yuuri waved his hand. 

“You’re not jealous?” Victor asked.

“Should I be?” Yuuri blinked at him, hoping to be the picture of innocence.

“No.” Victor pinked. “We never dated. We just had benefits. But not anymore! I’m all yours.” He took Yuuri’s hands and gazed at him with such earnest eyes.

“I know.” Yuuri gave him a gentle smile.

“Still, I’m sorry.”

Yuuri cupped Victor’s jaw and leant in, making sure his breath hit that spot behind Victor’s ear. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want me to know your sensitive spots?”

Victor gasped and placed his hand over Yuuri’s. “I do.” His voice fluttered.

“Good.” Yuuri nuzzled his nose against the seam of Victor’s ear, then let him go and settled back against his seat.

“Wow. Yuuri.” Victor clutched his collar and laughed giddily.

It almost seemed as though they were the only two people on the train, if not for the prickling in Yuuri’s spine telling him others could see them.

“You know,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t mind you...giving Chris some benefits...if you included me.”

Victor’s eyes widened and his lips pinched. “What?”

“I could watch.” Yuuri tilted his head.

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice came out strained. “No, I’m all yours.”

“I know.” Yuuri took Victor’s face in his hands. “You’d be doing it for me.”

Victor’s face was still, save for the glimmering of tears in his eyes. He blinked, and they spilled onto Yuuri’s palms.

“Oh!” Panic clutched Yuuri’s chest. “No. I didn’t mean it. Touch only me. You’re mine. I’ll fight anyone who so much as looks at you.”

A warbling laugh burst from Victor’s lips and he smiled. “That’s more like it.” He nuzzled against Yuuri’s damp palm and closed his eyes.

They spent the rest of the train ride in a silence that simmered between them. As they walked to Victor’s house, Yuuri didn’t dare mention his desire to go home, sleep in his own bed, and put on his own clothes in the morning. Walking over Victor’s threshold felt inevitable.

Victor’s lips were fastened to Yuuri immediately. They stumbled through the living room and into the bedroom, collapsing in a tangle of limbs. Yuuri pressed a firm finger to Victor’s jaw and pushed his head to the side, so he could lick a wet stripe behind his ear. Victor squealed and writhed. Yuuri used the opportunity to flip him onto his front and crowd in behind him, groin pressing against his ass and chest pressing against shoulder blades. He held Victor’s hips and breathed heavily against his ear as he ground into him.

“Yuuri - ah - no, let me see you.” Victor twisted in Yuuri’s grip.

Yuuri bit the velvety flesh of Victor’s earlobe, frustrated, but let him roll onto his back. Strong legs wrapped around his hips, straining against the seams of Victor’s pants. Yuuri ground their clothed erections together as Victor devoured his mouth. When Victor’s lips moved down to his neck, Yuuri gasped, eyes rolling upwards. The star shaped glue on the roof swam above him like the night sky from the bottom of a pond. Victor’s hands were up inside his shirt, kneading and grasping at him. 

Yuuri sat up and tore off his sweaty shirt, releasing a cloud of humid air. He pulled open his fly, the zip screeching in the quiet room. As he kicked his pants off, Victor slipped out of his own clothes, like liquid pouring off his skin. His nipples were hard and perky and his back arched. Yuuri dove down to suck at the rosy flesh, tilting his hips up and away from Victor. Victor moaned, arching upwards to meet him and sliding a thigh along the underside of Yuuri’s cock. Moaning, Yuuri shunted forward until their cocks were aligned and rocked his hips just enough to tease them both. 

While Victor gasped and clung to him, Yuuri reached over to the lube on Victor’s bedside table, knocking his puppy plushie to the floor as he did so. 

“Say sorry,” Victor cooed as Yuuri retrieved the stuffed animal.

“Sorry,” Yuuri croaked through his breathlessness, and pressed a kiss to the puppy’s nose.

“Oh!” Victor clapped his hands to his cheeks. “You’re too cute!”

Yuuri laughed and set the puppy on the bedside table, then turned back to Victor and pecked him on the lips. He crawled down Victor’s body, kissing the head of his cock on the way down. Settling between Victor’s legs, he unscrewed the lube and slicked his fingers up. Victor spread his legs wide and their eyes met across the length of his body. Yuuri smiled, gave Victor’s balls a little squeeze, and rubbed a finger down his perineum. He paused just above his rim and watched the ring of muscle contract, then relax like a pretty little sea flower in the depths of Victor’s body. Tentatively, he rubbed his finger around and just inside, flushing at the lewd whines Victor made.

He pushed that finger deep inside, and Victor quickly urged him to add another, and another, with graceful rolls of his hips. It felt as though Victor was the one taking Yuuri, enveloping him in waves. 

“Come here,” Victor reached out, fingers swiping at Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuuri smiled softly and tilted his head. “Hmmm?” 

He removed his fingers and sat upright, gripping Victor under the knees and lining his cock up with his slick entrance. His cock slid in faster than usual, knocking the breath out of them both. Victor whimpered and laughed, rocking his hips tighter against Yuuri’s.

“Come here.” His voice lowered as he grabbed Yuuri by the hair and pulled him down.

Yuuri cried out at the sting and the force, his cock throbbing inside Victor. He fell against him, face to face, chest to chest, cock still buried in his ass. Victor claimed his mouth right away, clutching at his face and hair. Yuuri breathed hard through his nose until his mind lurched. He felt seasick. No. He was drowning in Victor’s wet mouth and wet hole.

Together, they began a frantic pace of thrusts, hips slapping against thighs, balls slapping against ass. The pleasure was hot and liquid, filling Yuuri’s every orifice. He whimpered against Victor’s mouth and bit his lip hard. Victor gasped, and Yuuri tilted his head up to look down at him.

“You’re drowning me,” Yuuri muttered.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s brows scrunched together.

Yuuri whispered, “I can’t breathe.”

Victor made a sweet, warbling noise, then squeaked as Yuuri’s hand closed over his mouth and nose. 

“Like this,” Yuuri whispered. He rocked in short, sharp thrusts deep within Victor.

Victor whined, flushed and shook, arms and legs winding tight around Yuuri and pulling their bodies tighter than ever before. His cock was hard and wet against Yuuri’s stomach, grinding with every thrust. He came biting Yuuri’s hand and spilling hot fluid over him.

Yuuri shuddered, hand slipping from Victor’s face. His mind went blank, and his vision faded. As he thrust through his orgasm, he could only hear and feel Victor, tight and loud, all around him. He slumped and rolled off Victor, still shaking and twitching with aftershocks. His limbs felt so heavy, almost as heavy as his eyelids. As he drifted, he was only aware of Victor’s arms sliding around him like reeds; even the duvet seemed to barely exist.

***

A jaunty tune blared out through Victor’s bedroom, and Yuuri leapt out of bed to find his phone and glasses on the floor. The mid morning sun streamed through the window and onto his chest. Blushing, he pulled his shirt on before answering Phichit’s video call. Victor smiled at him from the mound of pillows under his head. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri chirped, smoothing down a wayward strand of hair. 

“Hey, Yuuri! Sorry if I woke you.” Phichit glowed like a little sun. 

“No, I was just being lazy. What's up?”

“I wanted to see if you're free. You seemed a little frazzled at work so I thought we could have a fun day.”

Yuuri’s heart clenched. “Oh, thanks for worrying about me. I'm fine. But that sounds nice, actually.”

From the bed, Victor pointed to himself with a winning smile. The smile in Yuuri’s eyes became strained and he waved his hand in Victor’s direction. 

“Meet me at the viaduct at 1?” Phichit asked. “We can eat and walk and stuff.” 

“Sure, see you soon.”

“Bye!”

As Yuuri hung up, Victor whined and flopped his arms against the duvet. “You didn't tell him about me?”

Yuuri laughed and crawled over to ruffle Victor’s hair. “He’d tell everyone at work.”

“I told everyone at my work about you.” Victor frowned and nuzzled into Yuuri’s hand. 

“Ah, seriously?” Yuuri covered his face and rolled away from Victor. 

“What? Is my Yuuri embarrassed of me?” Victor shuffled over to wrap his arms around Yuuri from behind. His cheek was warm between Yuuri's shoulder blades. 

“No, but aren't you embarrassed of me?” Yuuri squeaked between his fingers. 

“Of course not! You're amazing. Will you tell your friend about me?”

“Maybe…” Yuuri's voice was weak. 

“Yuu~ri,” Victor whined. 

Yuuri sighed loudly, nausea balling up in his throat. 


End file.
